Naughty Girl
by jiskah
Summary: On a night out Emily has something very unusual in mind for Reid. Set after *52 pick up* Pairing Emily/Reid


Dislcaimer: Nothing's mine. All belongs to CBS and Ed Bernero. I really would like to have Reid for me. :)

Author's Notice: Ok, you folks know I am a huge Reid/Emily shipper so you shouldn't be astonished to read this one. Well I have to add I am a huge cartoon fan as well and really strange things can happen if you write a fan fiction and got some ideas about the outfit for a character and the first thing that pops up in your mind is a cartoon figure. I guess that explains everything.

Aaron Hotchner noticed a strange change in his team since they had come back from the case in Atlanta that involved the self-declared Pick up Artist Viper.

Derek was thinking most of the times he was alone.

Rossi was the same like always.

Emily was working on something only she knew.

Jordan was, well, someone he still hadn´t found a good basis to know by now so he didn´t know what she was like always.

Penelope was kind of paranoid after she heard of those "pick up techniques" even if he though he tried to calm her saying those tricks didn't always work.

And Reid was sort of happier and was called by someone very often these days.

Like that wasn't already strange enough the interactions were somehow different. The fun Reid and Emily used have making fun of Derek stopped. Derek didn´t talk, as much with Penelope and Emily was a little grumpy when she had to work with Reid. But they did their work and Hotch only could wait and see what time would tell.

And time told fast.

It happend to be a night out with the team. Everybody except Jordan was there. Derek had fun as always surrounded by a bunch of girls and Reid was sitting at the table the team had occupied and was text messaging most of the time. Penelope and Kevin didn´t see anything except each other. Hotch sat at the same table with Reid and watched the scenes before him. The only one still missing was Emily. She had said she wanted to drive home and change clothes before she came to the bar.

When she finally arrived Reid was again text messaging and was the last one who saw her from the team. He looked up from his cell because he heard Hotch breath in very audible and Derek whistling. The young genius blinked a couple of times till he was sure it was really Emily standing in front of him. She was wearing a red knee length dress with a black corsage over it and fitting red high heels. Her hair was held back in a ponytail and her lips were ruby red. In short it was very unusual for the Emily they knew. She came by put her coat and purse down and went straight to the dance floor without looking at Reid or Hotch.

It was at that moment Penelope came back from her lovely cloud nine to see Emily entering. With a frown the tech goddess went after her friend. A few steps before the dance floor she called after the brunette.

"Hey pussycat what are you doing?"

"I don´t know what you mean, Penelope."

"Honey did you looked in the mirror before you left? You look like a very naughty Jessica from "Who framed Roger Rabbit?" and hell she was a naughty cartoon figure."

"Didn´t you say I should let myself go sometimes?"

"Yeah, I did but that isn´t what this is about. So my little wannabe diva, Am I right that this all is about a specific colleague?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about."

"Sure, honey, sure. Did you see the gazes you got from our boys? I know you wanted it that way and I also know you wanted little G-man see you that way. So don´t trick me."

Emily sighed.

"Ok, you are right,. Happy now?"

An impish smile came across Penelope´s face.

"No, I want to get my camera first before you do anything I might want to burn on my hard drive. This night is going to be fun."

Before Emily could say anything Penelope left for her seat to search her camera. The brunette shrugged and joined a very pleased Derek on the floor.

Hotch had watched that scene between his two female teammates with curiosity. One thing he had learned very fast was it was never good when Emily and Penelope were up to something and especially when it was outside work. But the only thing he could do now was watch and wait to see what was going to happen.

Seconds later Penelope found her digital camera and turned it on under Kevin´s astonished look. When she made the first picture of a still amazed and abandon looking Reid, Kevin got what was going on and let her do it. In the meantime Emily and Derek had their fun and she managed somehow to evict the other girls from around Derek. He didn´t really care about that. In fact Derek was really enjoying this new side on Emily and it was pretty easy for him to dance with her. It was also pretty easy to know he wasn´t the person who she really wanted but he played along curious to see which one of the remaining men of the team she wanted to tease.

The only person who didn´t see any danger was Reid who was, who would have guessed, text messaging again.

The next hour went by with Emily on the dance floor with Derek and Reid noticing nothing except his cell. He just got a call when Penelope lost her patience a little bit. She took the cell out of Reid´s hands and disconnected the call.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am just giving a little help. You can talk to whoever that was later. Now you are here with us so enjoy it sweetheart."

"I am enjoying it." he defended himself.

"Yeah, and I am the Queen of England. You are only text messaging with someone I don´t know and that is one major reason for me to take your cell from you."

"What?"

"You heard right."

"Are you giving me my cell back when I tell you who it is?"

Hope showed on his face and vanished immediately when he saw Penelope´s stony face of no mercy.

"No but I want to know it anyway. So spit it out."

"Just a woman I met." he said with resignation.

But this information wasn´t enough for the blonde and she put him down on his chair and stared at him.

"Where did you meet her? Name? What does she do? When did you meet her? What kind of woman is she? And tell fast or I am going to hurt you."

Reid got the strange feeling he was being interrogated by Hotch and not by Penelope because she was totally serious and gave him that kind of look that tells you you better do what you are asked.

"I met her in Atlanta while on a case in a bar. She was a bartender but quit. Her name is Austin and she is a smart good looking brunette."

Penelope blinked a couple of times, looked at the dance floor where Emily was still dancing and looked back to Reid. The wheels in her mind start to roll and Emily´s little naughty outfit suddenly made sense to her. The impish smile returned on the tech goddess´ face.

"This is getting better and better" ,she whispered full of anticipation.

"What did you said?"

"Oh nothing sweetheart, nothing. But some good advice for you: Get this funny little bartender girl out of your mind for a few hours and enjoy the night."

Leaving a puzzled Reid behind she circled the table and sat down on her chair again. In a whisper she explained the situation to Kevin who looked like the deer in the headlight till she enlightened him.

Derek saw every move Penelope made and put two and two together by himself after he watched the little interrogation scene. A mischievous smile plastered itself on his face. He never imagined it would end this way when he had encouraged Reid to flirt with the female bartender. Like Penelope he anticipated Emily´s next move to make Reid look at her more closely.

Emily didn´t lose time with her next move. She went to the table with a now very intense Reid and got her purse. It looked like an accidental touch of her hands on his legs but she had calculated it well. It made it mark when he got a little red and he moved over in his seat. A little bit vulture like Penelope documented this scene with her camera. A quick exchange of looks between her and Derek and it was everything Hotch needed to know about what was going on right under his nose. With a rare smile on his face the team leader relaxed in his seat and decided to just watch how this night turned out. In case he would ever be asked why he would say it was social field training for Reid. The only one who still didn´t know what the team was up to or more what Emily was up to with silent back up of the others was the young genius.

Emily went to the bar to get a drink. Reid followed her with his eyes still embarrassed by that sudden closeness moments before. The next hour the two spent following each other with their eyes. Emily calculating what to do next and Reid wondering what is going on and if he could be honest with himself he was also attracted to her because of the unexpected hot dress. He couldn´t tell why but he liked to see her dressed in red clothes and this short dress with an open hearted cleavage and the corsage underlining her female form made him forget everything else. Subtlety the jealousy in him grew which was what Emily intended. She followed her plan of dancing most of the time and it she danced mostly with Derek. For her it was a nice coincidence because his style of dancing fitted her plans but for him it was kind of a safety line for her so no other man than Reid could come close to her. After this second hour Reid came to the point where he decided he needed a drink and Emily made up her mind to go for broke to get Reid.

The two of them met at the bar counter. She stood behind him and touched him soft on his shoulder to get noticed. He slightly jumped but relaxed immediately when he saw her.

"So you could free yourself from your cell?" she asked innocent.

"Yeah sort of......uhm, may I buy you a drink? You are probably up for a new one."

She gave him a sweet smile and stepped closer.

"That would be great. Are you finally getting out of your shell?"

Puzzled he looked at her.

"I don´t know what you mean."

"Let me explain. When we first met there was no chance of you are asking a girl if she wanted a drink and see now. It´s easy for you."

"I think Derek is rubbing off on me."

He smiled half helpless half shy.

"It´s good as long as you don´t turn out to become the next BAU gigolo."

With a last smile she took her new drink and left with a slight touch on his hand up to his collarbone. Involuntarily he shivered at this.

All this didn´t go unnoticed by the rest of the team and especially Penelope was cheering inside.

Another hour went by in this manner. Slowly Reid began to admit to himself that he is reacting on this naughty Emily in a very male way and that it´s making him wanna scream into any men´s face to back off from her. He really didn´t like that thought too much. First she was a colleague and second he had Austin who was a really nice and lovely woman but to be honest she wasn´t Emily.

At this point he wanted to scream in frustration. This was a hopeless situation and Emily trying to get him into making a move on her wasn't making it any better he realized. Reid was about to ask Derek or Penelope for advice but he came to the conclusion it would be a bad idea. Either they would try to encourage him or they would tell him to let it be or he had to listen to millions of good advices on how to react now and he had the indefinite feeling the whole team knew what is going on. Hotch spoke to him at the moment where he was about to call it a night.

"I know what you want to do now and you better should think twice about it."

"Excuse me?"

The genius wasn´t sure he had understood his boss right.

"You want to leave ´cause you finally got the clue. Pretty fast for you if I might add. I thought you would realize her intentions tomorrow morning."

"I am not a total moron in social interactions."

Reid was frustrated enough to get a harsh tone.

"I didn´t think so but you have to admit you haven´t had that much experience in some parts of it. I just wanted to say you should do what you think is best. Whatever the decision is, it will be fine for me." Hotch took his jacket and got ready to leave. "I don´t think I need to be part of this evening any further." Another rare smile for Reid and Hotch left.

Penelope had overheard the conversation with a growing smile. She moved closer to the young man.

"You know that was permission to do whatever you want. Let the others things be a problem for boss man and me."

His eyes grew wide in astonishment and a little shocked. Reid looked from Penelope to the leaving form of Hotch and than to Emily who was now dancing more than subtle seductively.

In a very fast move Reid was up to his feet and half way to the dance floor before Penelope or Derek even noticed what had happened. Emily had turned her back to the young genius so she didn´t saw him coming up to her. He sneaked close behind her and at the same time Derek had vacated the spot beneath the brunette Reid took over and pulled her into an embrace from behind. She jumped in surprise but calmed down when she smelled more than saw Reid behind her.

"Hey magician, decided to dance?"

"Maybe."

She could see the smile on his face in front of her inner eye. With also a smile she turned to him and laid her arms around his neck while he held her on her hips.

"So what other reason do you have?"

"Perhaps I wanted to be with you?"

"Hmm, does the good innocent Dr Reid have some not so innocent thoughts?"

The smiles remained on their faces. With a strong pull he pressed her closer to him. They moved along with the slow rhythm of the song.

"Maybe. What if?"

His hips met hers intentionally.

"I would like to hear those thoughts."

She scraped his neck softly with her finger nails.

"Only hear?"

Reid´s smile changed from innocent to playful to dirty.

"If you ask. I rather would like to experience one or another."

Emily pulled his upper body closer till there was only space for a needle between them. He tilted his head to one side and brought his mouth only an inch away from her ear.

"You would be surprised what you could experience."

Now it was her who shivered. She exposed her neck to him as answer. There was no way to misunderstand her and so he kissed her neck first and than her lips.

Derek, Penelope and Kevin watched the two on the dance floor from the table the team had occupied with astonishment.

"Was about damn time." Derek just said and Penelope nodded with a big happy grin.


End file.
